


that flame now alive under my skin

by crookedspoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Breakfast, Community: femslash100, F/F, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: With the hours they keep, breakfast might as well be a late night snack, but it's a moment of peace during their hectic lives they can enjoy together.





	that flame now alive under my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



> For "breakfast" at femslash100 and "Call on line 1" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/173924352835/drabble-challenge-1-150).

The clock tower is fortified like a secret weapons facility. Dinah passes several security checks before she's cleared to ride the elevator to the top. She could have climbed in through the roof, but her hands are full and dawn is breaking. She's not particularly keen on being caught scaling buildings in her civvies.

Oracle doesn't turn around when the elevator lights spill into the darkness she's curated; Dinah is used to not being greeted. She's used to Oracle having her eyes everywhere, especially on the cameras in the entrance hall and the elevator.

Walking up to Oracle, Dinah just lobs one of the paper bag she's carrying onto her desk. As if on autopilot, Oracle slides out the bagel inside and takes a bite.

"Thanks," she says, flashing her a quick smile.

"Welcome." Dinah sets down their coffees more carefully. That Oracle lets her bring hot liquids near her hardware at all is a miracle.

Since there's nowhere comfortable to sit in the clock tower (except maybe Oracle's lap), Dinah surveys the screens while munching on her own bagel. It's heaven to finally grab a bite.

"So..." Dinah says once she's debriefed her on the leads she'd followed. "Had a chance of setting a date with Nightwing yet?"

Oracle twitches and begins clacking on her keyboard. "Sorry, I'm getting a call."

Dinah smiles. Oracle always deflects, but a comm line breaking up is harder to fake in person.

"Is that him?" she teases. "Ask him if he's free tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blossom" by Dorianne Laux.
> 
> Reblog [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/174109499854/fic-breakfast-babsdinah).


End file.
